


Happy Birthday Rhodey

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Surprise Party, The Bots, happy birthday rhodey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Rhodey can’t wait for his birthday… that is, until Tony forgets it
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Ironhusbands Bingo 2020





	Happy Birthday Rhodey

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happy Birthday Rhodey  
> Creator: Purple_ducky00  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Pair: Rhodey/Tony  
> Square Filled: N2 – The Bots for Ironhusbands Bingo  
> Summary: Rhodey can’t wait for his birthday… that is, until Tony forgets it

Is it childish for Rhodey to be excited for his birthday? He’s not sure, but he doesn’t really care. When you have Tony Stark for a partner, it’s not hard to imagine how enjoyable a birthday can be. Every birthday he’s had since they started dating started out with a morning bout in bed, a nice warm shower, and Tony’s famous Belgian waffles with berries and whipped cream. It’s Rhodey’s favorite way to start a morning. So, sue him if he went to bed on the eve of his birthday excited.

Something’s wrong. Something’s definitely wrong. It’s 10am, and the bed is empty. He knows Tony was in bed last night because Tony miraculously got in before him. His heart drops because Could this be the year Tony forgot his birthday? A voice in the back of his mind tells him. _You know he was going to forget it at some point. Why not just face the truth?_ Of course, the numbers add up. Tony often has trouble remembering certain dates, but he _never_ forgets Rhodey’s birthday. Well, at least he hadn’t until now.

“Hey JARVIS, where’s Tony?”

_Sir is at Stark Industries today. He asked me to tell you that he won’t be home until late. Apparently, there was a mole in the SI systems._

“Did he ask you to tell me anything else?” Rhodey is still hopeful that Tony didn’t forget.

_I’m sorry, Colonel Rhodes, but he did not._ JARVIS sounds sad. Heart sinking, Rhodey gets out of bed to take a lukewarm shower. No sense in trying to recreate his perfect morning. When finished, he trudges down to the kitchen to grab a bowl of Wheaties. Natasha and Bruce are in the kitchen, chatting over tea.

“Well you don’t look too happy today.” Natasha remarks. “Everything ok?”

Rhodey waves her off. “I’m fine. Just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Maybe a run will wake me up. Is Sam around?”

“He just left for his run. Said you told him you probably wouldn’t be going today.” Bruce takes a sip of tea. “I guess your plans changed?”

“Did he say where he was going? Maybe I can catch up to him.” Rhodey is already pulling out his phone to call Sam, who picks up on the second ring.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Sam asks cheerfully.

Rhodey hold his phone between his ear and shoulder as he pours himself a bowl of cereal. “Nat said you just left for your run? Could I get you to hold on for about thirty minutes?”

“Yeah, sure. I haven’t left the building yet. What happened to your morning plans?”

Sighing, Rhodey grabs the milk. “Ah, they fell through. A run just sounds good right now.” It would do good to relieve this stress somehow. “I’ll text you when I’m ready?” Sam agrees and Rhodey eats a quick breakfast. Letting it settle and brushing his teeth, he texts Sam, and they head out to Central Park together. They run for a good ten miles before returning to the Tower. Rhodey’s good spirits fade when he realizes that Tony will not be home today. He gets that Tony needs to make sure the security of his company is uncompromised, but Rhodey just wishes it didn’t happen on his birthday.

“Hey man, are you ok?” Sam asks, sensing his mood.

Rhodey shrugs. “It’s just that Tony and I usually spend my birthday together, and he’s stuck at work with a security problem, and I…” He trails off, shrugging. “It doesn’t matter. I’m just gonna go spend some time with the kids.”

“Well happy birthday Jim. I’m sure it’s a bit of a letdown, but if I know Tony right, he’ll make sure he makes it up to you. Let me know if you want to do something, even if it’s playing video games or something like that. I’ve got no plans today.” Sam claps his shoulder.

“Thanks Sam.” Rhodey smiles. “I’ll let you know.” He showers quickly and makes his way down to the lab where the bots are charging. His sad mood almost dissipates when U sees him, pulls away from her charger, and races towards him, only to stop inches from his feet. She lifts her claw and gives him a questioning look. He pets her strut.

“Hey U. Coming to wish me a happy birthday?” He pets DUME and BUTTERFINGERS as they wheel over. “I love you guys. I just wish Tony were here. This would be the perfect day, spending it in here with you kids.” The bots beep happily as they all try to pet him back.

He spends most of the day with the bots. Around three pm, he checked Tony’s minifridge for some snacks. There’s a bag of baby carrots in the fridge with a pink Post-It on it, saying “Make sure Honeybear has his carrots. :)” Rhodey smiles. Always with the carrots.

_Colonel, Sir has just gotten home. He wants to know if you’ll join him in the penthouse._ JARVIS’ voice filters through the speakers. Rhodey’s face lights up, and his heart rate spikes. Tony’s home. JARVIS laughs. _He also asks that you wait to undress until you get up there. He wants to watch._ Rhodey laughs. “Ok, J. Not sure why he’s thinking I’d undress before then, but I’ll follow his wishes.” He sprints to the elevator, excited to see his partner.

Stepping off the elevator, Rhodey jumps a mile when everyone jumps out and screams “SURPRISE!” He covers his heart with his hands. “Holy shit. Holy shit. You guys freaked me out.”

“Happy birthday Platypus.” Tony comes over and kisses him.

Rhodey looks at him wide-eyed. “But JARVIS said you were at SI with a security issue. How did you get this done?”

“I was at SI all day, but mostly bothering Pepper. I recruited the others to decorate for this party.” Tony looks sheepish. “Do you like it?”

“I love anything from you.” Rhodey kisses his cheek. Turning towards the others, he grins. “Let’s party!”

++++++++

That night as they lie cuddling in bed, Tony asks quietly, “Did you like the party? JARVIS said you were sad today.”

“I did enjoy the party. But I just thought you had forgotten my birthday.” Rhodey nuzzles Tony’s neck. “That’s what hurt.”

Tony makes a pained noise. “Yes, I’m sorry about that. I was just telling Clint about your birthday plans, and he asked me if you ever got bored of it. I kind of hinted about things earlier in the week, and I thought you sounded like you wanted something different. So, I tried something else. I knew you’d take one look at my face and know that I was planning a surprise, so I went into SI. I hope you’re not too upset with me.”

“Tony, I don’t care how we celebrate my birthday. I just want to spend it with you.” Rhodey cups his partner’s face. “How about we say, ‘No more surprises’?”

“That sounds good to me.” Tony leans up and kisses him. “Happy birthday Rhodey.”


End file.
